


we weren't made to be subtle

by ironccap



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hiding Their Relationship, M/M, Martín is ticklish, Romantic Fluff, heist boyfriends, martín talks in his sleep, they're not subtle AT ALL, yes this accidental kissing scene is a friends reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap/pseuds/ironccap
Summary: the only thing they had to do, was be subtle about it. make sure they kept their relationship under the radar. they tried it, they really did. and at first, it seemed like they could pull it off.nevertheless, it's safe to say that they failed in their subtlety.ah, well. at least they tried.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 30
Kudos: 244





	we weren't made to be subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maleclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/gifts), [berlermo gc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=berlermo+gc).



> thank you so much for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this one! if you want to yell over berlermo with me, you can always find me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/hannib4l)
> 
> special thanks go to my beta lina! thank you so much for beta'ing yet another fic of mine. you're a life saver and I love you. you can find lina [on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse) as well, her works are amazing!
> 
> enjoy!

"Do you even remember how it happened?" Martín asked. He was laying on his bed - their bed, the one they always shared in the monastery, with his head in Andrés' lap. Andrés was absent-mindedly playing with his hair.

"How what happened?" Andrés simply asked.

"Our first kiss," Martín answered.

"Oh," Andrés said with a smile. He looked down at Martín, wiping some strands of hair from the engineer's face. "I still remember, yes. Didn't it go a bit like this?"

That was all of a warning Martín got before Andrés attacked him with tickles. It made Martín burst out in a belly laugh immediately, and replay their first kiss ever.

Because that was how it had started, all those years back. It might have been a bit childish or even chaotic, but that was just how they were.

Martín had been going on a full rant about how he would never let his emotions get in the way of doing important tasks, like robberies and so on. He had said he would stay serious at all times and Andrés had just laughed at that because of how inaccurate it was. Martín was the least serious person he knew.

"I'll bet for ten euros that I can make you laugh," Andrés had stated, back then. Martín had agreed to it, and not even five seconds later Andrés had been on top of Martín, tickling him.

"Cheater," was all Martín had been able to bring out between the fits of laughter. Andrés had won. Damn it, he could've really used those ten euros.

When Andrés had stopped tickling him, however, Martín had become breathtakingly aware of their closeness, feeling Andrés’ hot breath on Martín's face. Andrés was literally on top of him, staring into his blue greyish eyes. The light atmosphere that had been there before had completely changed.

"Uh," Martín had dumbly said, trying to swallow, but not being able to.

"Martín," Andrés had whispered. "I'm going to do something insane right now." It was all he had been able to bring out before connecting their lips together. It had been the most beautiful moment of Martín's entire life. Thinking back on it, it really sounded like something straight out of a bad romantic movie. But it had been their first kiss, and it was wonderful.

"Andrés?" Sergio's voice asked, followed by a light knock on the door. It brought the two of them back to the present. He was probably coming to check up on Andrés to go over the heist plans again.

Martín - still on top of Andrés, made a quiet, but annoyed sigh. He was irritated at the fact that their make-out session had been disturbed by Andrés' brother before it had even decently begun.

"Hold on a second, _hermano_. I'll be right there," Andrés announced. A second later, he had untangled himself from Martín.

"Go hide in the closet," Andrés said. Martín just snorted at the irony of him having to go back into a closet.

"I'm serious, Martín. You know how he gets about the whole 'no personal relationships' thing. He specifically asked me to respect his rule, because it counts for all of us," he looked fond when he spoke about his brother, but still rolled his eyes.

"It's a dumb rule," Martín murmured.

"Yeah, it is. Obviously, I'm not sticking to it. But he doesn't need to know," Andrés whispered against Martin's lips. The latter just smiled.

"Now, go hide, my engineer,"

Now it was Martin's turn to roll his eyes, but he obeyed and walked over to the closet.

He could hear Andrés open the door a few seconds later, and he saw Sergio stepping inside from a little crack between the doors of the closet.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked his brother. Andrés just laughed in response.

"I swear I could hear voices coming out of your room," Sergio continued, narrowing his eyes.

Martín could see Andrés just shrug.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, hermanito. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

That seemed to do it for Sergio, or maybe he just lacked the energy to start a discussion with his brother. He started explaining a few little details of the heist plan to Andrés, while Martín just listened from inside of the closet, trying not to accidentally sneeze or cough. He impatiently waited for the moment Sergio would leave the room, so he could be with his boyfriend again.

—

Hiding your relationship from an entire group of people over the span of a few months turned out to be a lot more difficult than any of the two men had anticipated.

Both of them were generally rather affectionate, always wanting to be close to each other one way or another. They also had this habit of kissing each other goodbye passionately, as if every time they would leave, would be the last time they would ever see each other again. To be honest, it bordered on the verge of being overdramatic.

And it was because of that habit that they had experienced their first slip up.

The entire group had been sitting on the long outstretched table in the garden of the monastery, when Sergio had demanded their attention by clearing his throat a few times.

"Good morning, everyone. Today will be a busy one. Like I told you all before in our introduction class, we are going to pay a visit to the Mint, to check for security cameras. The people who are coming with me are Manila, Helsinki, Marsella, Nairobi and Berlín." He glanced over to each of them when he said their names, and continued, "The rest of you will stay here, practicing the steps needed to remove a bullet out of someone's flesh by cutting open the head of a pig."

Martín nearly gagged on his bread because of the graphic description. Thanks, Sergio. Way to ruin everyone's appetite.

"Alright, we are going to leave now. Are you guys ready? Let's go then."

And that's when it happened. The rest of the people were already following behind Sergio, but Andrés - who had only just been woken up and still looked half asleep, walked over to Martín.

And he had kissed him full on the mouth.

As if on instinct, Martín had started kissing him back, welcoming the warmth of Andrés mouth. His tongue was about to poke at his bottom lip and his hand was about to slide down to Andrés' waist, like it had done many and many times before, when he suddenly registered the fact that they weren't alone and _what the fuck was Andrés doing._

They parted as quickly as they had started their kiss, Martín looking terrified and embarrassed, and Andrés already crafting a totally different expression on his face. Martín could still see in his eyes that he was just as scared as him, though.

Oh, boy. They had screwed up already and it was only the second day of the heist.

"Oh, uhm," Martín just said. He became aware of the silence that had fallen over the entire garden. Everyone's eyes were on Andrés.

What the _fuck_ was going on.

"Good morning, Palermo," was what Andrés then said to Martín, not missing a beat.

Then he walked over to Denver, and Martín witnessed him doing the most ridiculous thing he could have possibly imagined.

Andrés kissed Denver in the same way he had kissed Martín only seconds ago. Tokyo spit out her coffee.

"And good morning to you as well, Denver!" was all he said before walking over to his next victim. Denver hadn't moved from his spot, it looked as if he was still trying to process what the fuck had just happened.

Nairobi just took a knife from the table and held it in front of her.

"I didn't think so, Berlín. A polite handshake will do, I suppose," she stated, holding out her hand. Andrés just took it and gave it a small kiss.

"Right, now I will be leaving. See you all this evening," he announced, before leaving with the rest of the group that would go to the Mint, leaving the others stunned.

At the dinner table, everyone was either looking amused or looking as if they wanted to die, there was no in-between.

It was Denver who eventually broke the silence. "Right. Is this how he usually greets people at around 8 in the morning? Because a warning would have been nice,"

That made Tokyo snort.

Martín just shrugged at that and tried to ignore the entirety of what had just happened.

It was way too _goddamn_ early for this.

—

The rest of the day had passed rather slowly. The band could be back from their visit to the bank any minute now.

Martín didn't like the fact that he wasn't chosen to join the others to visit the bank, when it had been his - and Andrés' - idea to rob said bank. He sometimes wondered if Sergio just didn't trust him enough.

But, he tried not to think about it too much and started setting the table, starting from the plates. At the same moment, a car pulled up to the garden of the monastery. They were back.

He saw Nairobi and Andrés step out - they were deep into a conversation. Andrés' eyes crossed Martín’s direction while they were nearing and he immediately smiled.

"Hello, Berlín. Are you going to kiss us again, or is it safe to walk over to the table?" Denver said, greeting him. Andrés just rolled his eyes at that, ignoring him.

"Denver, shut your mouth. Make yourself useful and go get the food instead," Martín said, mainly because he wasn't sure if he could keep listening to Denver talking about Andrés kissing them without turning beet red.

"Aye, aye, captain," was all Denver said before he turned on his heels and walked back inside the house.

In the meantime, Helsinki, Martín and Tokyo were already pulling out the chairs, while Helsinki had an ongoing speech about his tattoos.

It was fifteen minutes later, when everyone gathered to enjoy their dinner peacefully. Sergio explained some interesting details about the interior of the Bank and where all the security cameras were hidden.

Martín wasn't paying that much attention to it all anymore, mainly because Andrés kept giving him these looks from across the table and because of the fact that they were playing footsies under the table. It was only when Sergio stopped his explanation that Martín decided to join the conversation again. This time, Denver was talking about his father and about the fact that he had always wanted to become a famous singer.

He played them his father's most known song, and everyone tried to sing along with it.

After their first meal, Nairobi and Helsinki insisted on making some pancakes as a dessert. Martín loved pancakes, so he had excitedly agreed. So soon enough, the first batch of pancakes arrived. Everyone was quick to throw one on their plate. Martín covered his in Nutella, and was about to devour it, when he suddenly heard Andrés' voice.

"Honey?"

And of course, Martín's immediate reflex to that was responding quickly.

"Yes, _cariño_?" he asked, without looking up from his plate.

The entire table fell dead silent at that. When he looked up, he saw Andrés frozen in his spot, with an outstretched arm to take the honey from Tokyo.

_Oh._

He meant the actual honey.

Well, that was awkward.

Thankfully, he immediately recovered, plastering a big smile on his face.

"What are you all looking at? I'm just joking," he said.

Most of the team members just rolled their eyes and went back to their pancakes. His eyes crossed Andrés' and the other man only shook his head fondly and gave him a smirk.

He could, however also see Helsinki staring at them from his side, a puzzling emotion clear on his face.

Some time later, dinner had came to an end. Martín helped Sergio and Lisboa clean up the dishes and when he walked past Andrés, the other man just quickly whispered something in his ear.

"Meet me in the hallway."

They had both decided they would 'accidentally' bump into each other in the hall, if they were going to meet up. So if anyone ever caught them sneaking around at 2 am, they could claim they were both heading for the kitchen, to get something to drink, and had coincidentally crossed paths.

The evening seemed to stretch out for an eternity. Nairobi and Tokyo had decided to start up a karaoke, and everyone joined them. While Martín loved spending time with his newfound friends, his mind couldn't seem to stop thinking about Andrés. He just wished he would be able to touch him and kiss him at any given moment. Hiding their relationship from everyone started getting tiring.

Eventually, they all called it a night. Everyone said goodbye to each other and went to their respective rooms. Martín waited for a while, making sure everyone had fallen asleep before he exited his room again.

Not even two minutes later, Andrés appeared in the hallway as well, smirking.

It cost Martín less than five seconds to cross the hallway and slam Andrés against the wall. God, he had really missed him this entire day. He had been waiting for Andrés' affection for hours.

"I missed you, _mi amor_ ," he whispered against Andrés' lips, careful not to talk too loud.

"I missed you as well, _cariño_ ," Andrés said in return.

Martín didn't give any other verbal answer to Andrés - instead he just kissed him, and kept on kissing him as if his life depended on it. He didn't really care about the fact that anyone could walk in on them, right then and there.

Martín was taken aback when Andrés took the lead, slamming him against the wall instead. It was an interesting turn of events and, Martín, being gay and surprised, lost his balance and stumbled backwards.

Knocking over the coat stand in the progress.

Making an unbelievable amount of noise.

Martín wanted to hit himself square in the nose.

Immediately, they heard doors open and lights go on in the hallway. Sergio, Tokyo and Nairobi had come out of their beds to see what the hell was going on.

"What the fuck is happening? I was almost asleep!" That was Tokyo, sounding very angry.

"There are people who need their eight hours of sleep here, so I'd appreciate it if you kept it down," Nairobi said threatening.

"I swear if you guys are drunk or anything I won't be pleased, we have to work with thermical lanses t—" Sergio said, coming to an abrupt halt when he saw the scenario in front of him, "Andr-, _Berlín_...?"

Andrés and Martín looked like two deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh, I was just getting some water," Andrés said.

"Yeah, me too. Accidentally, uh, bumped into Berlín on my way to the kitchen," Martín added.

To be fair, that would have been a lot more convincing if the two of them hadn't looked so extremely and utterly disheveled.

Sergio just stared at them, raising one eyebrow.

"Right," he eventually said, after what felt like an hour, "now go back to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

He either was actually that oblivious, or he just refused to see it.

To be fair, a blind man could have seen that Andrés and Martín had just been walked in on. Even Andrés' bow tie was completely crooked, and that never happened.

Sergio closed his door, leaving the two men alone in the hallway again. They shared a look, trying not to burst out in laughter.

" _Che_ , do you think they will notice if I just joined you in your room?" Martín said, quirking his eyebrow. He refused to spend the night alone after waiting for this moment the entire day.

Andrés gave him a pensive look.

"As long as you don't knock shit over again, I think we're safe," he said.

—

A few days later, they had decided on starting a movie night. It had been Helsinki's idea.

Every week, another member of the group would choose a movie, and they would watch it together.

It was cozy and familiar and Martin loved it. Time spent with these people he had started to see as his friends, was time well spent.

Today, it had been Martín's choice to choose a movie. He had insisted on starting Titanic, just to annoy Andrés, because he knew about his absolute dislike for the movie plot. His commentaries were always amusing to listen to.

"Why is this movie so long, someone come save me from this hell."

"The both of them totally could have fit on that wooden shelf together!"

"Jack didn't deserve to die!"

Martín laid splayed out on the bank, his head in Andrés' lap, the other man playing with his hair like he always did.

They'd been somewhere halfway into the movie, when Martín had felt his eyelids become rather heavy, and he had dozed off.

His dream had been about Andrés and him, living on a deserted island, hunting for their own food. Andrés had started dancing with him on the beach, had hugged him, kissed him and made love to him. They'd laid on their shared bed, looking at the stars, when it hit Martín all at once.

His love for Andrés. He loved him so much, he would do anything for him. Andrés was his soulmate. His other half.

He loved him.

So, he said it. He murmured it in Andrés' ear, over and over again. Because it was a fact, and it should be known.

_Te quiero._

He wasn't scared of the words and their meaning. After all, this was just a dream. It wasn't like he was actually declaring Andrés his love in that exact moment, right?

Well...

It turned out that Martín talked in his sleep.

 _A lot_.

When he came back to his senses, everyone's eyes were on him.

He immediately realised he had fucked up, again.

He had declared Andrés his love.

_Oh, no._

“Oh, uh, hello..?” he said, trying to play dumb. He looked up, staring directly in Andrés’ shocked eyes. No one said anything in return.

Quickly, he went to sit upright. After what felt like an eternity, it was Helsinki who opened his mouth.

“Who wants popcorn?”

Everyone reacted enthusiastically, getting ready to leave the couch. Martín thought they'd mostly left to escape the awkwardness of the situation. Nevertheless, he was thankful.

When everyone had disappeared, Martin finally dared to look up at Andrés again.

“Andrés..,” he began. He wanted to apologise, he didn’t even know for what, but he felt like he had to. He was scared. He had just declared his love for the other man while being asleep, for fucks sake. He couldn’t believe it had happened like that. What if Andrés found it way too early for a confession like this? What if he didn’t feel the same way? Martin had started to panic, he wanted to run to his room to hide. But he didn’t.

Apparently, Andrés had felt him panicking.

“Shhh, _cariño_ ,” was all Andrés said, holding a finger against his lips. And then, after a beat, “did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Martín asked. Andrés just bit his lip, looking almost shy when he spoke again.

“That you love me,” he said, staring at Martin intensely.

Martin tried to avoid his boyfriend’s gaze. It was too much.

“Yes, I did. Of course I meant it. I love you so much, Andrés. And I get it if you don’t feel the same, or if you think it’s too early for a confession like that, but-,” Martin rambled, but he got cut off by Andrés kissing him softly, making him shut up.

“What do you mean ‘too early for this’, Martin? We have been together for more than three years and we act like a married couple all the time,” Andrés said, smiling fondly.

“Yeah, but-,” Martin interjected.

“No, Martin. Let me finish. You and I are practically soulmates. I couldn’t picture my life without you in it, _cariño_ ,” Andrés said.

“So, that means..?”

“That I love you too! Of course I do. I’ve always loved you, and I always will,” Andrés stated, smiling.

"And, Martín?" he added.

"Yes?" the other man answered.

"I would appreciate it if you kissed me right now."

That was all Martin needed to hear to throw himself on the other man, to kiss him. But, because neither of the two have any sense of balance whatsoever, he ended up knocking both him and Andrés off the couch.

Of course that was the moment when the rest of the group decided to enter the room again. He and Andrés had really tried to keep their relationship hidden, but subtlety had never been their strongest suit.

Nairobi was clearly done with them, and Martín couldn't even blame her for it.

"You know, I'm not even going to ask anymore,” she said.

_fin_


End file.
